Looks Like a Pecock if you Squint
by TyRocks15
Summary: A story about texting misunderstandings, my 1st one shot. ily i love you


I did this totally off of boredom! (based off of True Jackson V.P) I own nothing! (They are 12) And in the beginning not dating!

**simon3jeanettesimon3jeanette**

Jeanette sat in her beanbag chair in her corner of the room. Her lips tingling from the previous afternoon.

_Flash Back:_

Jeanette and Simon were standing in front of Jeanette's door step looking awkwardly at each other. They had just come from the park and Simon had offered to walk her home.

"Thanks for walking me home Simon." Jeanette said twirling her ribbon.

"No trouble Jeanette." Simon looked down, as they listened to the sound of crickets and saw lightning bugs flying by.

Jeanette took her right hand and grabbed Simon's. She turned him around so that they were facing the front yard. They looked at fireflies flying around them as they noticed the moon was full. Jeanette squeezed Simons hands making his heart flutter. "it is such a beautiful night." Jeanette added.

Simon felt a sudden erg. He looked over at Jeanette. "It sure is." He smiled as they quickly pecked their lips together. Both remained motionless. Jeanette dropped his hand and ran in her house and shut the door quickly. She than opened the door and poker her blushing head out.

"Goodnight!" she managed to squeak. Simon stood on the porch in total shock '_what did I do? Felt good though…' _he thought as he began wobbling down the street.

Simon and Jeanette knew they liked each other but were to shy to admit it. Instead they stayed away from each other just texting as far away from each other as they could be.

Jeanette: hi

Simon: hey

Jeanette: whatcha doin?

Simon: idk nmu? (I don know, nothing much, you?)

Jeanette: britt is showing us her new dresses she bot at mall

Simon: having fun? Lol

Jeanette: no :( hey, we should hang out l8er. Go 2 the library! Wuld u lik 2?

There was a long pause than in about 5 minutes Simon texted back this:

{~~~~~~}

~~~!~~~

"What in the world.." Jeanette mumbled as she pondered over this bizarre emoticon.

"Jeanette?! Are you listening to me about my new dress?" Brittany asked.

"Sorry Brittany, I was texting Simon and he sent me this crazy emoticon. I have no idea what it means." She showed Eleanor and Brittany the text message.

"Well, It kinda looks like a pecock if you shut your left eye, turn your head, lean back, turn the lamp on, and shut your right eye…" Eleanor suggested.

"Were you talking about peacocks?" Brittany asked.

"Not at all. We were being friendly when I asked he wanted to hang out, than he sent me this after a long pause…" The three sat in silence pondering it.

"I've got it!" Brittany exclaimed "Send him a crazy emoticon back, play with fire!"

"That's a great idea, how about this" Jeanette showed her sisters what she had typed.

()###()

||\ /||

"Perfect!" Eleanor exclaimed. "Now send it and let's hurry and get ready for school."

Jeanette nodded and sent the emoticon to Simon before going upstairs to change into her school uniform.

Later at Lunch:

Simon was still studying the emoticon that Jeanette had send him that morning. '_What could it mean, mine had meant would you like to be my girlfriend but what does hers mean'_

"Simon are you listening to me about my winning shot at the buzzer?" Alvin asked.

"No. I am trying to figure out what this emoticon Jeanette sent me means." He showed Theodore and Alvin the text message.

"Well it kinda looks like a bunny if you shut your right eye, turn your head, squint, and shut your left eye…" Theodore suggested.

"Wait a minute that emoticon you sent her earlier meant 'do you want to be my girlfriend right?'" Simon nodded. "So this must mean that she want you do be her boyfriend!" Simon's face lit up as a smile spread across his face.

"Your right! I'll ask to meet her at the playground after school."

**simon3jeanettesimon3**

Jeanette was laid down on the grass staring u at the clouds moving in the sky after school. She had been waiting for Simon.

"Hi" she heard from behind. She looked next to her to see Simon standing up next to her with his back pack. Jeanette sat up and crossed her legs. Simon sat in the same position next to her.

"I got your text." Jeanette blushed looking down.

"I got yours, so were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Simon asked smiling.

"WHAT?!" Jeanette shirked as some birds flew out of the trees.

Simon and Jeanette faced each other.

"That's what your emoticon meant right?" Simon asked.

"Yeah! I mean I guess so…I would love to be your girlfriend!" She leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"So…should we go tell the others?" Jeanette asked.

"Well we could or we could do this." Simon kissed her by surprise. "and look at the clouds." Jeanette giggled as they leaned back and looked up at the clouds as they held hands.

"ily u Simon"

"ily u Jeanette"

_**Just review for the children! (if you care you would…)**_


End file.
